


Daryl dixon as Harley Quinn

by barbiedoll



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blushing Daryl, Bottom Daryl, Costumes, Crossdressing, Cute Daryl, Daryl dixon as Harley Quinn, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiedoll/pseuds/barbiedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart by Barbiedoll  for  the super talented hillbilly_with_a_heart_of_gold's "Use Your Words "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daryl dixon as Harley Quinn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



[IMG]http://i1028.photobucket.com/albums/y349/barbiekissca/Mobile%20Uploads/20160216_175804_zpsucpflmz8.jpg[/IMG][/URL]


End file.
